


and they were roommates

by moonshinehyuckie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Liu Yang Yang, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Kinda, Liu Yang Yang & Lee Donghyuck | Haechan are Best Friends, Liu Yang Yang is a Brat, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Top Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Xiao De Jun is a whipped gay mess, especially if it's only casual, semi-possessive sex ig, so many hickeys omg, they know that they're clean but wear a condom irl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28258632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonshinehyuckie/pseuds/moonshinehyuckie
Summary: dejun may be just a tad (okay a lot) whipped and horny for his roommate. nothing wrong with that, right? nothing's gonna happen, right?
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin, Liu Yang Yang/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 5
Kudos: 134





	and they were roommates

**Author's Note:**

> the summary's shitty, i know. i'm sorry, i tried. but anyways, enjoy :)

xiao dejun is, generally, a very laidback person. until he met yangyang who is, arguably, one of the flirtiest and the brattiest people he has ever met in his entire life. well, besides donghyuck and everyone has learned to never put them in a room together because they will be twice as bad. yangyang does not care who is around him or where they are, yangyang will try to make dejun a flustered, blubbering, red-faced mess. so please explain to dejun, why is dejun still so fucking attracted to the aforementioned brat himself?

at first, he thought it was slight admiration for the younger because the younger is so outgoing and always is himself and refuses to change for anybody else, the opposite of dejun. dejun is introverted and tends to keep to himself, due to past bullying and his trust issues. he realized that it was more than that when he realized that yangyang makes him want to come out of his shell and things were (somewhat) easier with yangyang. but he cannot believe he fell for one of the most brattiest people alive. there was a moment in time that made dejun want to simultaneously kill yangyang but also grab him by the neck, pin him down and thoroughly fuck him into the floor. yangyang, dejun, and xuxi were hanging out but xuxi got a phone call from his boyfriend, kunhang. 

kunhang and xuxi were talking and eventually, dejun and yangyang joined the conversation as well. dejun had a sore throat and had been coughing and clearing his throat a lot that day and unfortunately for him, yangyang decided to use it to his advantage. “dejun, you okay?” kunhang asked. dejun nodded, “my throat’s just really dry and sore.” his eyes darted over to yangyang’s face and saw that his face contorted to that shit-eating grin that usually meant that he is up to no good. “i can help wet it for you, jun.”

xuxi’s and dejun’s faces both contorted as yangyang laughed. xuxi grabbed his phone and ended the call after telling kunhang that xuxi would call him back later. dejun grabbed the closest thing to him, which was a pillow, and started to abuse yangyang with it. yangyang could only laugh through it, not seeing the effect that he had on the older male above him. dejun finally stopped his assault and saw that yangyang still had his signature shit-eating grin on his face. “brat.”

“damn right i am.” yangyang beamed. _what i wouldn’t give to wipe that look off of his face,_ dejun thought. “so are you guys just gonna sit there and look at each other or..?” xuxi asked. 

“i don’t know, man. i’m pretty comfortable,” said yangyang as he put his hands behind his head and shifted his legs to get more comfortable. while he shifted his legs, dejun felt something brush against his thigh. _did he just-_

dejun looked back down to yangyang’s face. “can i help you, junjun?” with the same grin on his face, like he didn’t just subtly but purposely rub himself against dejun’s leg. dejun just shook his head and crawled away from yangyang, face still red. xuxi saw the entire exchange but said nothing, he didn’t want to give himself a headache with trying to figure out dejun and yangyang’s dynamic. 

since that day, things have been...weird between dejun and yangyang. or at least, weird to dejun. yangyang would tease him a lot more, leave lingering touches and send him a lot of looks that he’s not quite sure he wants to know what they mean. and don’t get him started on the clothes that yangyang would wear. while yangyang would still wear his loose sweaters, jerseys, and boxy shorts, he would wear a lot more cropped shirts and tight jeans either leaving to go hang out with hyuck or jaemin to do...whatever it is they do or going on dates that usually have yangyang coming home bored because he found out he wasn’t as interested as he thought he was.

the crop tops and jeans should not affect dejun the way they do but he couldn’t help it. dejun was a weak, sexually frustrated gay man that had it really bad for his roommate. but he’ll handle it like any man who’s afraid of getting rejected—jerking off in the shower when his roommate isn’t home. dejun’s hand will never be close to the real thing but for now, it’s enough.

a few weeks later, the roommates along with some of their friends are going out to celebrate the end of the semester and making it through finals. though for dejun, he wasn’t sure if he would make it through the rest of the night. not with how delicious yangyang looked tonight. his dark hair was wavy, his legs were donned in leather pants and the _damned_ crop top. it was a short-sleeved red one that will go upwards with any given motion.

compared to yangyang, dejun felt like he was the scum of the earth. dejun was dressed in a simple black bomber jacket with a white shirt underneath and blue jeans. “you look good,” dejun stated. “i know,” yangyang said and dejun rolled his eyes. yangyang’s eyes scanned over dejun’s frame and licked his lips “you don’t look so bad yourself.”

well, if that didn’t soothe dejun’s little gay soul. “thanks,” he smiled. yangyang’s phone pinged but fifteen seconds later, someone was walking through the door. “why text me that you’re here if you’re gonna break in anyway?” yangyang asked donghyuck. 

“what kind of best friend would i be if i didn’t?” donghyuck replied. “a normal one,” yangyang said.

“normal’s overrated. better question is why do you leave the door unlocked? now, let’s go, nana has been freezing outside waiting for me to get the both of you.”

“you say that as if you have the car to get us there.” yangyang retorted. “technically speaking, i do. i’m paying for the fucking uber.”

“lee donghyuck not draining someone else’s bank account? that’s a first,” yangyang exclaimed as he followed hyuck out of the apartment.

“haha,” donghyuck “laughed” and stuck his tongue out. “you suck, sheep sheep.”

“and you swallow, hockey puck,” yangyang quipped. donghyuck flipped him off and yangyang chuckled. “i let you go collect them just for three minutes you guys already come out bickering,” jaemin said as he shook his head. “remind me why i decided to date an overgrown child,” said jaemin.

“because you can’t resist me,” said donghyuck as he stepped closer to jaemin and wrapped his arms around him. “ew, can you guys not be disgusting for once?” yangyang said, disgusted.

“don’t be jealous just because you’re not getting any,” said donghyuck then smacked jaemin’s ass. jaemin flashed donghyuck a look as they climbed into the uber. dejun and yangyang ended up sitting next to each other while nana and hyuck were in front of them, having their own conversation. “an interesting choice of friends you got there, yang.”

“interesting is an understatement. a pain in the ass is more like it.” dejun lightly chuckled and yangyang joined in. they fell into a comfortable silence and dejun couldn’t help but keep looking at yangyang until yangyang finally noticed, “what?” yangyang asked. dejun just shook his head, “nothing.”

yangyang wasn’t going for that, “no, tell me. i’m gonna keep annoying till you do,” said the younger as he put a hand on dejun’s thigh. how does one explain to their roommate that they want to ravish and ruin them until they don’t know their own name? simple—you don’t. you stall until you get saved by the bell. “we’re here,” jaemin announced. 

see? simple. they all piled out of the uber and arrived at the club where xuxi, kunhang, and mark were waiting for them. “about time,” said kunhang. “we were wondering when you guys were gonna show up,” xuxi added. 

“we’re only late by a couple of minutes. don’t get your panties in a bunch,” dejun said. 

“all right, all right, break it up. tonight is a night of celebration, so let’s go. also, remember, if you’re leaving with someone, send us a text,” said mark. 

“sir, yes, sir,” said donghyuck and they walked into the club. the energy shifted from calm to electric. the smell of alcohol, sweat, and bad decisions was heavy in the air but tonight, nothing matters. it’s a celebration. 

“first round’s on me,” donghyuck said. yangyang gasped, “first paying for the uber and now paying for the first round? i feel like i have been thrown into a parallel universe.”

“maybe i’m in a nice mood today, don’t push your luck.” then hyuck went to go get drinks. “so, why exactly is hyuckie in a good mood?” yangyang asked. 

jaemin’s face suddenly turned into a cheshire-like grin. “never mind, i don’t wanna know.” donghyuck came over with the drinks which were all beers. “here’s to not dropping out of college,” xuxi toasted. they clinked their drinks and xuxi chugged his completely down. 

his poor liver. his poor boyfriend. so far, they have all been enjoying themselves. xuxi offered to get the next couple of rounds but dejun intercepted and went to go get this round. he wanted something a tad stronger anyway. “i’ll come with,” yangyang stated. dejun agreed, what could go wrong? but alas, nothing in dejun’s life could be easy. 

he placed his order with the bartender who was busy making other people’s drinks and that’s where he wished he would’ve just let xuxi get this round. a female with a little too much makeup on and dressed like she works the corner in shady neighborhoods came up to him. red flag number one. at first, he paid it no mind but he should’ve known better. “come here often?” the female asked. red flag number two.

dejun shook his head no and she smiled a little too hard for his liking, “i can tell. i would remember a face like that.” red flag number three. abort mission, abort! 

yangyang was already observing the scene from the beginning but now it has his full attention and he does not like what he is hearing. “thanks,” dejun is starting to feel awkward. he was already a little awkward but it’s starting to get a little out of hand. he looked over to yangyang to try to get him to help without saying anything. yangyang seemed to have understood what he was trying to say. how are those drinks not done yet?

“what do you say we get out of here and link up later?” she offered. nope, no, nada. “that’s...nice of you but i’m gay,” dejun informed. the lady still did not give up, “maybe you just don’t know what you want.” the lady trailed a finger up and down his forearm. “you heard him, lady. he’s not interested,” said yangyang. 

the lady seemed to have finally noticed yangyang’s presence and immediately changed her attitude, “and who are you supposed to be?”

“the boyfriend of the person you’re feeling up. i suggest you get your grubby hands off of him,” yangyang pulled dejun closer to him by his hand. 

“if you’re his boyfriend, why are you saying something about it now?” she challenged.

“because he clearly just stated that he’s gay but you just chose to ignore what he said.”

“i still don’t believe you.” yangyang rolled his eyes and dejun sighed, tired of this lady and this conversation. yangyang tugged at dejun’s sleeve so dejun could turn towards him and dejun knows what yangyang is about to do but he never thought it would actually happen in a million years nor would anything have prepared him for it. yangyang pulled him in for a kiss which started slow but worked its way up to become heated.

this is no longer about the woman that was flirting was dejun. this was about them and what they have kept hidden for too long. they broke away with a promise of more of those when they got back to their apartment. when they turned, the lady was still there watching them. “what the fuck are you looking at, and why are you still here?”

the woman muttered a whatever and left them alone, presumably to find her next prey. they both looked at each other and started laughing, “her face was priceless,” said yangyang, still laughing. their drinks were finally done and they carried it to the rest of the group. “what took so long?” asked mark.

“bartender was moving slow,” yangyang said. donghyuck and jaemin shared a look then looked at yangyang. the two finished their drinks then announced that they were going to dance. dejun just drank his shot of whiskey and started thinking about the events that just transpired five minutes ago. yangyang placed his hand on dejun’s thigh, “hey, we’re okay?” 

dejun smiled and nodded his head. he noticed that xuxi and kunhang were still sitting and talking but mark had disappeared. “since you said we’re okay, come dance with me.”

“lead the way,” yangyang took his hand and pulled him up from the chair. they went out to the middle of the floor and honestly, the moment dejun heard yangyang asked to come dance with him, he has been on cloud nine. and watching yangyang dance was _so_ much better than that. the song changed from energetic to something sensual and sultry.

yangyang came closer to dejun and wrapped his arms around dejun’s neck. “when i said dance with me, i meant for it to be a little more… hands-on.” dejun took the hint and placed his hands on yangyang’s hips and pulled yangyang closer. “that’s more like it,” yangyang said. they danced with their bodies close together until yangyang turned and pressed their bodies together. the ghost of touches no longer. 

yangyang and dejun were grinding onto each other. dejun’s hands were still latched onto yangyang's hips, keeping him as close as possible. yangyang’s movements against him were causing him to grow hard and his pants were starting to feel uncomfortable. “how about we take this back to the apartment?” dejun muttered into yangyang’s ear. yangyang nodded and grabbed dejun’s hand to steer them both out of the club.

they quickly flagged down a cab to get back to the apartment. yangyang decided that he could not wait to get his hands in dejun and started palming him over his jeans. dejun was trying his damnedest not to moan loudly in the back of the cab. yangyang leaned and placed his head on dejun’s shoulder to kiss and suck at the column of dejun’s neck. yangyang sucked multiple dark hickeys on dejun’s neck, marking his territory. “want you so bad, jun.”

the cab made it to its destination and dejun pretty much dragged yangyang out of the car. they raced up the stairs and dejun struggled for a bit to unlock the door. but after the struggle, the fun began. yangyang shoved dejun against the door as soon as they closed it and started heatedly kissing him. yangyang stripped dejun out of his jacket and shirt and sunk down onto his knees while started trailing his kisses downward, leaving multiple little marks behind on his ribs.

when yangyang made it to the waistband of his boxers, he left hickeys above the line of the waistband before unbuckling dejun’s belt and removing his jeans. the younger male licked his lips as he was face to face with dejun’s bulge and removed his boxers ever so slowly. dejun’s cock flopped out and almost hit yangyang’s face (he wouldn’t have minded). yangyang made eye contact with dejun and licked a slow stripe up the underside of his shaft then proceeded to swirl his tongue around the tip, picking up the precum that was leaking from dejun’s slit. 

dejun swore that he was going to die right then and there. yangyang took the tip in and sucked harshly before bobbing his head down and licking at the tip with every drag up. yangyang was gradually taking more and more of dejun’s dick into his throat while maintaining eye contact with dejun. “fuck, yangyang. just like that,” dejun groaned and buried his fingers in yangyang’s hair. yangyang took all of dejun’s cock in his throat and _swallowed_ and dejun lost his fucking mind. 

“baby, i’m gonna cum,” dejun breathily informed and yangyang’s mouth let go of dejun’s dick and yangyang stood back up.

“while i do like the idea of you cumming down my throat, i’d really rather you cum somewhere else tonight,” yangyang grinned. dejun leaned forward and pecked yangyang’s lips. “you’re gonna be the death of me,” said dejun before he picked up yangyang, led them to his bedroom and dropped yangyang on dejun’s bed. dejun made quick work of removing yangyang’s clothes and throwing them somewhere in the room. “oh? what’s this?” dejun asked, surprised. yangyang had his fucking nipples pierced.

“can i?” dejun asked.

yangyang nodded and that was all the dejun needed. dejun carefully rubbed at yangyang’s nipples which got him a low whimper. he wanted to hear more of yangyang’s noises so he flicked his tongue over one of yangyang’s nipples and rolled the other one in between his thumb and index finger and was rewarded with loud, wanton moans. he kept laving and occasionally placed hickeys on yangyang’s torso. “jun, please,” yangyang whimpered. 

“please what?” dejun said, still licking and sucking at yangyang’s pierced nipples. “gēge, please, i need more,” yangyang moaned out. 

“since you asked so nicely,” dejun said. dejun went over to his desk to grab his bottle of lube then returned to the younger man on his bed. he poured some lube on his fingers, rubbed it in between his fingers to warm it and inserted one into yangyang’s puckered hole. dejun pushed his finger further into yangyang, feeling the younger’s walls clench around his finger. yangyang whimpered at the feeling of dejun’s finger inside of him.

he kept fucking his finger in and out of yangyang and added a finger. dejun brought his mouth down to yangyang’s hole and yangyang cried out. “dejun!” 

the feeling of making yangyang feel so good spurred him on. all he wants is to make yangyang feels good, he can properly ruin him another day. dejun scissored his fingers and stuck his tongue inside and fucked his fingers and his tongue into yangyang. yangyang pushed his hips onto dejun’s fingers and face, the feeling too good, but he needs more.

“gēge, i want you,” the younger breathed out. the older man came up from yangyang’s hole and yangyang did not hesitate to pull him down for a kiss. “what my baby wants, he gets.” dejun smirked against yangyang’s lips and yangyang whined. 

he grabbed the lube bottle and poured some onto his dick and placed it at yangyang’s entrance. “ready?”

yangyang nodded and dejun pushed the tip in and yangyang sharply inhaled. “you okay?”

“keep going,” dejun honored yangyang’s request and kept pushing in until he was completely sheathed in yangyang’s velvet walls and they both groaned. “you feel so fucking good. there’s no way that i’m gonna last long,” dejun admitted. the younger softly smiled, “it’s okay. i’m not either.”

dejun dropped his head to kiss yangyang and yangyang returned it. this wasn’t like the last kisses they shared. this one was softer but still filled with passion. “you can move,” yangyang told him while exchanging kisses. 

“are you sure? i don’t wanna hurt you.” yangyang was endeared but right now, the lust flowing through his veins is beating the feeling of endearment. “maybe i want it to hurt.”

that was all the reassurance dejun needed. he hiked yangyang legs up to the point where yangyang was folded in half, legs thrown over dejun’s shoulders. dejun built a steady pace, hands holding onto yangyang’s hips which will leave bruises tomorrow morning, thrusting into yangyang. on a particularly harsh thrust, yangyang let out an almost scream and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. “ _gēge!_ gēge, oh god! right there!”

dejun suddenly pulled out and yangyang was automatically protesting, “nooo! gēge, gēge, please i’ve been good. please—”

“shh, my pretty baby boy. calm down, it’s okay. can you flip over for gēge?” yangyang nodded and turned over on all fours. “good boy,” dejun said as he pulled yangyang ass up, pushed his face into the mattress and thrusting back into yangyang mercilessly. dejun leaned over slightly onto yangyang’s back, “you’re mine, do you understand me?” dejun said, nibbling on yangyang’s ear. “only mine.”

“o-only y-yours, gēge. only yours, i promise. only yours,” yangyang sobbed out. he kept repeating “yours” like a mantra until everything that came from his mouth was incomprehensible. “that’s right, baby. all mine.”

dejun reached his hand under yangyang’s body and pinched at yangyang’s nipple while purposefully abusing the younger”s prostate. yangyang’s body started to shake and he was clenching onto dejun’s dick, “g-gēge, i’m gonna cum,” yangyang screamed out.

“cum for me, pretty. cum for gēge,” dejun groaned out. yangyang only lasted for a few more thrusts before cumming hard on dejun’s sheets with dejun’s name on his lips. the older man was now chasing his own orgasm with newfound energy after making yangyang cum. yangyang has gone limp below him, whimpering from the overstimulation, but still clenching around dejun. “fuck,” dejun growled out. dejun slowed down his thrusts but they were still sharp and carefully calculated. “I’m gonna cum.”

“cum in me, gēge. please, wan’ it.” dejun pulled yangyang’s hips hard against him, “take it, baby. take it all for gēge.” a couple of strokes later, dejun is pumping yangyang full of cum and riding out his orgasm with yangyang milking out every ounce of cum that dejun is giving him. dejun pulled out watched the way that his cum obscenely dripped out of yangyang’s abused hole and ran down the back of his thighs before plopping down next to yangyang.

yangyang crawled on top of dejun, straddled him and first kissed the living hell out of dejun. “how long?” yangyang asked, lacing his fingers with dejun. “how long what, baby?”

“how long have you had feelings for me?” dejun shrugged, “a little less than a year, i guess.” 

“i’ve liked you for a couple of months, but seeing as i am emotionally stupid, i didn’t know how to tell you.” yangyang trailed his kisses down dejun’s jaw and neck. dejun slightly chuckled, “i’m pretty sure that i get the message by now. you’ve literally been marking me up since we left the club.”

“are you saying you don’t like it?”

“no,” dejun smiled. “but can you do it after we shower?” dejun asked.

“why can’t i do it in the shower?” dejun rolled his eyes, picked up yangyang and walked them to the bathroom for their shared shower. 

\----

(bonus: the morning after)

dejun was stirred awake by the banging on the front door. he looked over to the clock on yangyang’s desk, 9:17. _why is someone banging on our door at nine in the morning?_ dejun looked over to yangyang and saw that he was still peacefully resting and he deeply sighed. _great, now i_ have _to get the door._ dejun got up from the bed and tried to at least find a pair of shorts to cover him. stealing a pair of grey basketball shorts from yangyang, he made his way over to the door and slightly opened it, “good morning and how can i help you?” said dejun, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. 

three people shoved the door open and barged into the apartment. “one job, just one. i give you one thing to do and you just blatantly… what the fuck happened to your neck, dude?” mark asked. the other two, xuxi and donghyuck just laughed. “like seriously dude, you look like you got mauled. what did you do last night?” said mark.

“i think i have an idea,” xuxi remarked. 

“where’s yang?” donghyuck inquired. dejun stretched then ran his hands through his hair, “he’s asleep in his room.” dejun walked over to plop down on the couch, “may i ask why you decided to barge into our apartment at nine in the morning?” dejun quirked his eyebrow.

“well, you and yangyang disappeared last night and NEITHER of you decided to text someone that you were leaving,” said xuxi.

“can you guys shut up? you’re ruining my beauty sleep.” yangyang said, coming into the living room. “and god knows you need it,” murmured donghyuck. 

“shove it, hockey puck,” yangyang dropped himself on top of dejun and nuzzled into dejun’s neck. “why are they here?” yangyang asked in mandarin. dejun rubbed yangyang’s back and shoulder, “we didn’t text them when we left last night so they’re here now.”

“you make them leave.”

“why me?”

“because you’re not gonna like my way.,” said yangyang with _that_ look in his eyes.

“exhibitionist,” dejun states. yangyang smirked, “tell me something i don’t know.”

they turned their heads back to the three (unwanted) visitors to see that they were watching him. “what are you looking at?” dejun inquired. “uh, you two,” mark said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“what about us?” yangyang asked, sitting up on top of dejun’s thighs.

“um...look at yourselves, you’re sitting on top of his dick,” donghyuck said pointing at them. dejun and yangyang looked at each other and yangyang had an evil look on his face and he rolled his hips on top of dejun. dejun stilled yangyang’s hips, “yang,” dejun said in a warning tone. 

“what?” yangyang said, face looking faux innocent.

“you know what you’re doing,” dejun arched his eyebrow.

“what, this?” yangyang rolled his hips harder. dejun grabbed yangyang’s hips firmly, “do you want to be punished?” asked dejun.

“maybe i’d like that,” yangyang smirked.

“you guys might want to leave before you witness something you don’t want to,” said dejun still looking at yangyang.

“good idea,” said mark and the trio scrambled out of the apartment, leaving the two to ruin their own apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed. leave comments and kudos pls <3\. thanks byeeeeeeee. 🥺


End file.
